Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices and removable memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, multi-level cell (MLC) storage elements of a flash memory device may each store multiple bits of data, enhancing data storage density as compared to single-level cell (SLC) flash memory devices. Flash memory devices may include multiple dies that further increase storage capability. For example, a system-in-package (SiP) flash storage device may include multiple flash memory dies.